xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Construction of sacred geometry using Pascals triangle through quantum atom theory and Kabbalah
Construction of sacred geometry using Pascals triangle through quantum atom theory and Kabbalah UPA infinite tetrahedron grid and prime number cross The prime number cross encodes all numbers from 1 to infinity and this shows it encodes -1/12(Infinite tetractys/infinite tetrahedron grid) and the prime number cross can be turned into a torus(369) and the E8 lie group is a torus(it can be created from a torus) which shows it is the UPA, the torus is created by the VE(vector equilibrium) and a fractaling VE creates the 64 tetrahedron grid. The UPA is the infinite tetrahedron grid/infinite dimensional fractal E8 lie group, the frequency that is/creates the 64 tetrahedron grid/Sri yantra is 108=9 UPA and 231 gates Jacobs wheel which is a form of the 231 gates is a spiral-like structure and the spiral looks like one of the spirals that makes up the UPA, since the UPA is a torus that surrounds a VE which can be generated by the Fibonacci spiral the spiral that is Jacobs wheel is most likely a fibonacci spiral. Jacobs wheel and Hebrew letters Jacobs wheel can have many forms, the 27 matrix of Hebrew letters can be separated into 3 levels into the shape of the enneagram as shown by the Meru Foundation research which we will look at now. A MATRIX OF MEANING FOR SACRED ALPHABETS This section explores the Matrix of Meaning for the Hebrew Alphabet. The 27-letters of the Hebrew Alphabet (22 medial letters, plus 5 final-letter forms) are traditionally arranged in three layers of nine letters each. The first set of nine, Alef through Tet, represents the Archetypal; the second letter, Yod through Tzadi, represents the Inner/Spiritual; and the third represents the Outer/Physical. When we understand the meaning of the Archetypes, we naturally also understand the Inner and the Outer levels as well. Each level proceeds along the same idealized life-cycle starting with the Unity of the Consciousness (at each level). Each, in turn, proceeds from Unity through 7-stages until it returns to nourish the next whole level or generation of life. (For further details on the toroidal 7-stage process, see the work of Arthur M. Young.) Illustrations in this section make use of letter-icons, one for each Hebrew letter. These icons contain keywords about each letter, designed to aid in remembering its logical placement in the Matrix of Meaning. *The Three Levels of the Hebrew Alphabet: Archetype — Inner (Spiritual) — Outer (Physical) The 27-Hebrew letters arranged in three rows of 9 letters each, with an explanation of the letter-icons. *Hebrew Alphabet-Matrix: Vessel & Flame Mirror Arrangement A view of the entire Hebrew Alphabet-Matrix, with an explanation of the meaning-structure of the matrix itself. Each letter-icon is in its appropriate position on the matrix, illustrating the vessel/flame mirror symmetry of the letters' meanings in this arrangement. LETTERS IN RELATIONSHIP The most important quality of the posters and discussion in this section is that they demonstrate the operational meaning of each letter in relationship to the other letters, based on a natural model of unity — the hypersphere. At the abstract level, the 27-letters correspond to the basic pointing directions in hyperdimensional space; in principle, any quantum state vector can be specified by a combination of these pointing directions. At the personal level, the 22 letter-gestures can be used to project meaning from one's mind into the world. In many cases, spelling Hebrew root words by means of these gestures directly demonstrates the functional meaning of the word. The three-level matrix of Hebrew letter-meanings, and the relationship of the Rubik Cube arrangement of the alphabet to the Umbilic Torid arrangement. SYMMETRY GROUPS AND AUTOCORRELATION PATTERNS The autocorrelation of the text of Genesis makes use of a special arrangement of the Hebrew letters. Using the "base-3 count" of each letter, which can be understood as its position in the 3x3x3 "Rubik's Cube" arrangement of the 27-letter Hebrew alphabet, one can derive the four "symmetry groups" actually used for the autocorrelation. A 3-lobed arrangement showing how the symmetry groups are derived. Vector equilibrium and Hebrew alphabet The VE which forms the 64 tetrahedron grid and the torus is the structure that forms the 3D seed of life and as we know the seed of life is formed by the star tetrahedron and as we know the star tetrahedron encodes all Hebrew letters. The VE also encodes the fingerprint of God. The VE also encodes geometry which are other symmetry groups of the Hebrew alphabet talked about aboth. An Explanation for the Triple Tagin: The Shushon Flower Arrangement of the 27 Letters of the Hebrew Alphabet: When the letters are arranged on the 24 edges and 3 internal diagonals of a cubeoctahedral frame, the letters with triple crowns count out a tetrahedral coordinate system and a spin axis. AUTOCORRELATION PATTERNS OF VERSES IN GENESIS The essay and posters in this section section demonstrate and explain various ways that the letters of Genesis I.1 can be autocorrelated. An early version of an autocorrelation pattern for Genesis I.3 is also included. This article explains the AABA "Woven" pattern found in the first verse, and also the method by which the toroidal "autocorrelation pattern" of the letters of the first verse was derived. All letter pairs are introduced in the same AABA pattern (shown near the right, above.) The Yod-Bet pair is reversed because it is woven between the initial Bet and the'' ZadiFinal'' which forms the large framing Alef that encompasses the whole verse. The numbers near the letter pairs on the right represent each letter’s position in the alphabet counted in Base-3 or Ternary. (Ternary counting is similar to computer Binary except ternary uses three symbols; 0,1,2, instead of binary’s two symbols: 0,1. Alef is count 000.) As the bead chain is curled up, the letters are arrayed so as to align pairs of the same letter Bet-Bet, He-He, Shin-Shin,MemFinal-MemFinal, etc.) or pairs of letters in symmetrical positions in the alphabet. Thus the “odd” Lamed at position (102) in the alphabet, which has no twin, is paired with the “extra” Resh at position (201) in the alphabet. The ternary numbers (102) and (201) are symmetrical mirror images of each other. The same is true for the He ''(011) and the ''Mems(110), the Vav (012) and the Tovs (210), and the Bet (001) and the Yods (100). In the "AABA" woven pattern, the initial Bet (001) also pairs, in a different way, with the ZadiFinal (222) because (222) in reverse count is (-001). The ZadiFinal and the initial Bet connect together to form a large, seventh, Alef, which encompasses the whole verse. The large Alef is the head and the tail of the oroboros, “the snake that eats its tail.” This pattern accounts for all of the letters in the first verse of Genesis. What makes this so important is that these patterns are so strong that if any letter had been miscopied, added, or omitted, it could be uniquely replaced by reference to the pattern of the other letters alone. The 7-turn spiral pattern and the “AABA” pattern of the letters whose Base-3 positions are mirror images, when combined, enable us to “repair” any lost or miscopied letter. If any letter had been miscopied, it could be detected because it would not have a Base-3 twin and it would not be one of the letters whose Base-3 counts are symmetrical. (A symmetrical letter can only be paired with a twin of itself.) Likewise, there would likely be other letters that almost formed the regular “AABA” pattern but with a letter seemingly missing. The odd letter, the missing letter, the “AABA” pattern and the toroidal/spiral pattern all combine to enable us to“repair” the text if it has been damaged and needs its letters “re-paired” with each other. (Pun intended.) There are some situations were the patterns that we have found in the letter sequence of first verse of Genesis will not enable us to unambiguously correct errors. Usually only one letter can be corrected, because if there are two or more errors the first verse is not long enough to express a pattern strong enough to be trusted and explicit. When more of the text can be examined and these patterns can be refined from a much longer sequence of letters it should be possible to correct more potential errors. On average we estimate that each verse allows for the correction of one letter. Thus the greater the number of verses, the more potential errors can be corrected. This assumes that the patterns continue in a coherent fashion. There is independent evidence from researchers at UCLA and Hebrew University that there are letter level patterns throughout the Hebrew Bible. Meru’s findings suggest how and why these patterns arise and what they may mean. The presence of error-correcting patterns is by itself significant. There is no meaning to correcting a meaningless pattern. These patterns strongly imply that the Hebrew Bible has significant meaning encoded in the sequence of letters that make up the texts. Kabbalists have always claimed that this was so, but it has been hard to prove. Even statistical evidence of letter patterns does not really help because statistics do NOT provide meaning. The patterns we have found are likely statistically verifiable, but that is not the most significant finding. Statistical patterns can be due to meaningful or meaningless causes. The patterns Meru Foundation has found are meaningful in themselves regardless of statistical tests. The patterns in Genesis generate an elegant model of Continuous Creation that helps to explain and explicate many Kabbalistic teachings that have eluded understanding and it generates the letters of the Hebrew alphabet in a way the confirms the traditional claim that they are natural, universal, and applicable as a bridge between physics and consciousness. Genesis and Sepher Yetzirah A discussion of how the ambiguous meaning of the supposed word, B'limah, which opens the Sepher Yetzirah, is unambiguously and elegantly resolved by reference to the autocorrelation patterns of the first verse of Genesis. THE TOROIDAL 7-COLOR MAP One question that arises when we propose the use of a torus defined by a 7-color map for understanding ancient alphabets concerns knowledge of the 7-fold nature of the torus-surface in the ancient world. It is not likely that they were aware of modern mathematical formalisms. Did they know about the 7-color map, and if so, how did they know this? The answer is fairly simple. A torus is sometimes described as "a wheel of wheels"; it is a circle taken around a circle. When we attempt to draw a torus on a flat page, we draw a circle and then we draw a smaller circle inside to represent the hole. Anyone who has played with coins likely has noticed that it is always possible to place exactly 6-coins around a 7th in the center (when the coins are all the same diameter). We can tell that this is a drawing of a torus and not a drawing of a flat ring or washer because we can see the circular cross-section of the torus represented by the 6-coins (or wheels or circles) surrounding the center coin which represents the hole. This is not a mathematical proof, but it is a demonstration of how experience with simple available materials can provide the insight that a torus has a 7-fold property. Letter skip patterns have been found in the Torah by Prof. Daniel Michaelson and other independent researchers at UCLA and Hebrew University. The predominant skip is either 49 or 50-letters. This is exactly the length in Teterahedra of 1-model Hand (without and with a 50th Tetrahedron at the tip of the "thumb"). If the Torah text is written on the 3,10 Torus Knot, letters separated by 49 and 50 letters will line up in concentric circles. THE TETRAHELICAL COLUMN with a one-turn twist can represent the human spinal column. The spinal column has 33-vertebrae and the Tetrahelical column has 33-Tetrahedra. Because two triangular faces are displayed for each tetrahedron on the sides of the column, a 33-Tetrahedron column displays 66-total triangular faces. These are distributed as 3-ribbons of 22-letters on each of the 3-sides of the column. This is an alternate way to define the form of the Modern Hebrew Aleph. Since Aleph represents ALL-Archetype-Greatness, it can be taken from the source of the whole alphabet, the tetrahedral column. The Aleph from the HAND shadowgram, shown in the chart above, is generated as the Solar Plexus gesture and it matches samples of the rabbinic script form of Meruba used in Islamic Spain. The modern Babylonian (Assyrian - "Ashurit") style Hebrew letters are called ''Meruba ''- "square-shaped" or "four-fold" from the root ar-ba meaning "four" and the prefix M meaning "from." It is generally assumed that this refers to the squarish shape of the Babylonian-style letters. However, rabbinic handwriting in Islamic Spain is fluid and curved and not really square-shaped as is the stylized form of the letters intended for sacred writing and Torah scrolls (described in draftsmen's detail in Mishnas Sofrim - the rabbinic instructions for scribes.) There is an alternate explanation for the designation of "4-fold": The model Hand is formed in a tetrahedral frame. The Tetrahedron is the logical, structural, complement of the Torus from which the vortex shaped Hand is derived. The Tetrahedron is entirely symmetrical; the vortex-Hand is entirely asymmetrical. Together they form a model of Unity. (The "Light in the Tent of Meeting" or "A Flame Wedded to a Coal", as the Kabbalists put it. - The flame or light is the model Hand.) While a Tetrahedron looks like a triangular pyramid (all 4-faces, including the base, are perfect triangles) in 3-dimensions, when it is projected onto a 2-dimensional page it an look exactly like a square. 2-dimensional shadows of the 3-dimensional Hand/flame/light inside form the letters. The 3,10 Torus Knot, Ring, Sphere, Tetrahelix and Hand This illustration shows: *How the standard "Ring" form of the 3,10 torus knot can be transformed to fit on the surface of a dimpled-sphere '''torus. *How the '''3,10 torus knot is defined by a "touch-pad magic square" whose diagonals, central row, and column add to 15). *How the dimpled sphere form of the 3,10 torus knot defines 6 hand-shaped regions wound around a (6-thumb) tetrahelical central column. *How the central column of the dimpled-sphere form of the 3,10 torus knot is composed of and defined by a column of 99-tetrahedra. *How each hand is defined by a central colunn (wound on the thumb and extended over the palm and 4-fingers) of a "jubilee" of 49-tetrahedra; and *How the 99-tetrahedra tetrahedral column consists of 3-ribbons of 3x22=66 triangular faces, with one triangular face for each of the 3 sets of 22-letters of a string of 3-Hebrew alphabets. UPA and Tetractys and more Description to new art piece i made called Ultimate physical atom E8 superstring that explains the Tetractys and the UPA's connection: The UPA(Ultimate physical atom) as shown by Stephen M. Phillips is the E8×E8 superstring and what is interesting is that E8 is torus shaped like the UPA and the lower dimensional version of E8 is constructed out of tetrahedron which shows it is the 64 tetrahedron grid(Vector equilibrium(VE) fractal) and as we know the VE produces the torus. The VE is the seed of life/Star tetrahedron which encodes the Tetractys/Tetragrammaton/Tree of life and the Tree of life is made up of 10 Sephirot and the UPA is comprised of 10 spirals/Whorls which each encode the 231 gates. A Matrix of meaning Sacred Alphabets Pascals triangle Powers of 11 Pascals triangle encodes all the powers of 11 each row is a power of 11, pascals triangle encodes Sierpinski's triangle. Pascals triangle, tetractys and prime number cross The infinite tetractys which is the infinite tetrahedron grid is a fractaling wave and what is interesting is that Plichta demonstrates that the mechanism of control of the transmission of a musical note through space "could only be caused by the sequence of the reciprocal prime numbers(prime number cross)". The sequence of the reciprocals of the prime numbers obeys a certain pattern that we find in fractal geometry. How does fractal geometry relate to the transmission of a musical note in space? Plichta applies probability theory to gas filled space and showing that the collisions of particles in a gas medium creates a distribution which follows a pattern that conforms to the numbers in Pascal’s triangle. The eighth stage of the Pascal triangle, with exponent value of seven, completes an isomorphic pattern that is reproduced in multiple copies at every subsequent eight levels and this pattern is called the Sierpinski triangle. The white dots represent even Pascal numbers and the black dots are odd numbers. Note that the triangle defined by the first black row of four is the tetraktys, itself an isomorphic component of the larger eight-row pattern. The structure of the tetraktys, governed by 2 and 3 (which are the two prime numbers that do not fit in the 6n ± 1), is the basis of the construction of the entire pattern at various hierarchical levels. Consequently, at every level of isomorphism the pattern architecture results from the organization of the prime numbers, especially the numbers 2,3, and 7. At every eighth row at least one new triangular pattern is restarted, which why 8 is a structural number in the Pascal triangle. For music, this is a rather concrete way of understanding the octave and why seven is a crucial number in the tonal system. This pattern within the Pascal geometry is the basis of fractal geometry. A voice or instrument transmits musical notes as sound waves that obey the fractal pattern seen above. It is interesting to note that the solid black lines in Sierpinski’s Triangle occur at intervals that correspond to standard formal lengths of music (4,8,16,32,64), this shows the doubling sequence which creates the dimensions is encoded in Sirpinskis triangle and if we replace the triangle that encodes all dimensions with a Sirpinskis triangle we get something interesting because it shows a correspondence between the tetractys and Sirpinskis triangle which I showed in my X and Y equation by showing that the triangle number equation which produces tetractys for the infinite tetractys(infinite tetrahedron grid) which is 1+2+3+4+...=-1/12 is equal to the Pascals triangle equation, and if we change each number in Pascal’s triangle into a triangle with side lengths of the number that it was but the negative version of the number we get 0 dimensional points and this will turn pascals triangle into a tetractys. The triangle that encodes all dimensions encodes all musical scales which shows a connection between the tetractys and music which Pythagoras descovered. If we replace the gas filled space with photons we would create the universe! And this is interesting because if we make the 1 at the top of Pascal’s triangle a photon then the numbers in Pascal’s triangle would be photons merged and when it reaches the value of the infinite tetractys the photons shouldn't be photons because they would be kugleblits black holes! Which fits into the information I have given also this information explains the creation of the E8 lie group through the same process that quantum atom theory explains it which shows this fits into the quantum atom theory! Pascals triangle and the Zero point field From the understanding that there is one background field (which Tesla called: The Field of Force) that we call the membrane, we say that there is infinite neutral energy, called the Zero Field Energy/Zero-point energy. The zero field energy (ZFE) can create locally holons. These holons can be seen as abstract units in mathematical sense, also energetically as entangled dynamic forces, also as spaces in cosmology and as fundamental particles. When we put this general idea in a diagram which will relate to the Pascal's Triangle we get this images: Zero point field and pascals triangle 1 and 2 This external addition to the Pascal's Triangle gives us new information about the hidden structure of the triangle. The traditional Pascal's Triangle is in fact compressed. Between each "one" there should be at least one empty zone, which represents the isolation between each "unit". In above image of the real Pascal Triangle I showed how two joined zero's - having together three layers following the topological logic - will create the number One. The number One is thus a Union, acting or observed as a Unit (1). An animated image of the ZERO PASCAL TRIANGLE related to physics shows how we can explain the strange concept of the so called "zero point energy" by a single Zero Field - a membrane - that represents the "pure energy" where Frank Wilczek refers to in his new book. When we look to the traditional approach related to the Fibonacci Numbers we see this block diagram on wikipedia. The first One that you see here is however a enigma in mathematics. What is 1^0? There are different opinions between mathematicians. In the Pelastratic approach this enigmatic first One is composed by two zero's (two background membrane peaks), making a new union that has three layers. ONE is a topological union of two zero's where one zero is active - the penetrator - and the other one is a passive peak tube. The passive and active peak have each another origin, here represented by an opposite spiral motion. Since the topological penetration (pelastration) creates three membranes in this union a "space" - with three dimensions - - is created. Now the image of two separating curves may remember you to images of particle collisions in particle colliders like at Cern. We see in the images how fundamental particles - being UNITS - will decay into other units, proving that they are Unions, similar how the number One is composed by at least two parts (zero's). It's that what the Casimir effect, virtual particles and vacuum energy (Zero Field/point Energy) are about? And what binary expressions (zero's and one's) are about? A One (1) in electronics means that curvature of "space-time" envelops or enfolds neutral energy in a measurable "shape". In mathematical sense this approach means in the Fibonacci square diagram that the first square of One (1^0) is in fact composed by (vacuum) zero's. That gives a completely new type of Fibonacci diagram that find it's confirmation in the reality of particle Physics (like in Cern Experiments) Indeed the first One didn't come out of the Quantum Magic Blue but has a logic topological and geometrical origin, like Riemann, Clifford and Einstein ("God doesn't play dice") tried to make us understand. This approach is comform with the geometric concept that matter and energy are simply different types of curvature of space. Influenced by the non-Euclidean geometries of Bernhard Riemann and Nikolay Lobachevsky, William Kingdon Clifford presented in 1876 such idea. He was thus preambular to Albert Einstein's General Relativity theory, who called this "deformations" of spacetime or topological defects. So Riemann Riemann showed in 1854 - based on a crumpled paper ball - that as there are different kinds of lines and surfaces, so there are different kinds of space of three dimensions, including hidden dimensions. 26 pointed star This star is comprised of 26 points It has 26 joints on the outside and 26 joints on the inside and when expanded it has 24 square like faces, 24+26+26=76=38+38 The 26 joints on the inside form a sphere making 27 and 27(142857(enneagram)/124875(fingerprint of god)=3 cubes=18=star tetrahedron/seed of life and 142857 is formed by 1/7 and represents the 7 sephiroth of construction and form the hexagon that is in the star tetrahedron which constructs the seed of life, they also form the 7 yods in the tetractys with the other 3 being 369 Also 142857=(3^3)×11×13×37 Also the 26 pointed stars when expanded form a bigger sphere which is a spherical cube that is 3×3×3, also 3 tree of life's=27+1=28 There are 26 superstring dimensions which corresponds to this 26 pointed star and the last line of the tetragrammaton/tetractys also the equation which produces -1/12(infinite tetrahedron grid/infinite tetractys/7 tetrahedral tetractys) from the 26 superstring dimensions, minuses 2 from the number of dimensions so 26-2=24 which is the number of faces and 24=4 cubes(444)=64 tetrahedron grid also 24=12+12=2 dodecahedron and as we know the dodecahedron is the star tetrahedron mathematical and as we know 2 star tetrahedron form the fruit of life which encoded metatrons cube/64 tetrahedron grid. 26=13+13 and as we know 13 is the star tetrahedron tetractys/fruit of life this is interesting because it shows a star tetrahedron tetractys encoded in a star tetrahedron tetractys or a 64 tetrahedron grid making up a bigger tetrahedron grid aka the 512 tetrahedron grid which encodes the Trinity 26 dimensions and the 12 vibrational dimension also the star tetrahedron tetractys is encoded in the seed of life. Also the 26 pointed star as we know is equal to the last line of the tetragrammaton and that line also encodes the fine structure constant which is related to light and this shows this structure can be formed by the process in quantum atom theory and this structure encodes the 64 tetrahedron grid/E8 lie group which is formed by the same process! number 28, Tetrahelix and sacred geometry 1133, Sacred geometry of 6 and 5, the number 39 and 231 gates *6:5:33=11:33=1133 *6:5:33=6:38 *5:6:33=5:39 *39=13×3 *√11×33=√363≈19 *√(11×33+1133)≈38 *1133/84≈13 *6:38=38/6=6.3, 63=9×7=9:7=97=1:37 *1133=11:33=2:33=66 *11.55 Hours=11:33 *1+2+3+4+5+6+7+8+9+10+11=11+55=66 *2:33=14:33=462(231 gates spin in 2 directions forming 462 gates) -1/12, 26 superstring dimensions, 15 vibrational dimensions and 39 *26^1.124448463505=39 *26^1.12(26 superstring dimensions to the power of 1.12 repersenting -1/12 which is the infinite tetrahedron grid/infinite tetractys)≈38 *26×1.5(26 superstring dimensions×15 vibrational dimensions)=39 369 sacred geometry, the number 444, the numbers 28, 38 and 1133 *11:33=693 *18:22=396=3311 *11:33=19:91(1133 encodes 91 and the Cosmic tree of life is made out of 91 tree of lifes) *18:22(star tetrahedron:Hebrew letters)=231 gates/E8 lie group/64 tetrahedron grid/Metatrons cube/fruit of life/Cosmic tetractys/Cosmic tree of life *When the tree of life(the 22 pathways and 11 sephiroth) unites into one as shown by 10=1 you get the 12th sephiroth which is the 231 gates *1133+3311=4444 *444=64 tetrahedron grid *444=4:44=176 and when you divide 176 by 444 you get 176/444=0.396396396, this value encodes infinite 4's. *1234567+7654321=8888888(7 star tetrahedron tetractys which encodes a hexagonal yod made out of 38 points), 1234567 being the 7 tetractys(28) when turned into a 3D shape encodes 84 tetrahedron which encodes the Cosmic tetractys/Cosmic tree of life/64 tetrahedron grid *11:33=23:33=56 Hexagonal numbers and Triangle numbers and 28 *n(2n-1)=Hexagonal numbers *n((n+1)/2)=Triangle numbers *7((7+1)/2)=1+2+3+4+5+6+7=28=7 tetractys *4((4+1)/2)=1+2+3+4=10=Tetractys *4((2×4)-1)=7((7+1)/2)=28 *28×((2×28)−1)=1540 *28×55=1540 *28:55=83 Rank 28 Tetrahelix The 28th rank of the Tetrahelix is comprised of a total of 462 tetrahedra and 462 is the number of gates in the spinning 231 gates! and this ranks has a torus knot of 3,43(3:43); All 9 interlocking triangles of the sri yantra lead to a creation of 43 smaller triangles and the sri yantra is the 64 tetrahedron grid. Number 44(11:33), E8 lie group and torus knot *44=11:33 *The number of tetrahedra that make up the 3,5 torus knot which corresponds to Genesis 1:1 which corresponds to E8, is 44 and its rank is 3 and 11:33=43+1 *15(15 vibrational dimensions)=3×5='3:5=3,5=3:5'=35=7×5=7:5=12(12 vibrational dimensions) Other ranks relating to 28 and related numbers * The 18th rank has a torus knot of 3,28 and 3,28=3:28=328 which is the number that encodes a sacred number encoding all sacred numbers and 328 is the geometric number which creates the xen particle. 3:28=84 *the 22nd rank is made up of 363 tetrahedrons and 11×33=363, the torus knot of this rank is 3,34 and 34 is the revers of 43 showing a connection to the 28th rank and there are 22 hebrew letters which create the 231 gates which is related to the 28th rank! *The 24th rank is made out of 396 tetrahedra and 396=3311 *The 36th rank has a torus knot of 3,55 and 55=1+2+3+4+5+6+7+8+9+10=10 tetractys and this rank has 18 helix turns, 36=fruit of life, (3:28+3:28(6:56)=84+84=168) *the 37th rank has a torus knot of 3,56 which shows a connection between it and the 7 star tetrahedron tetractys which is made out of 56 points but in 3D it is 84+84=168, also the 7 star tetrahedron tetractys is comprised of 38 points for its hexagonal yod or 37 depending on the value of the points in the hexagonal yod and 38=19:19=7:7=19:91=3311 *The 42nd rank has a torus knot of 3,64 showing a connection to the 64 tetrahedron grid and 42 corresponds to the sri yantra and is half of 84 and double of 21 and is made out of 693 tetrahedra which is 1133 *the 55th rank has a torus knot of 3,83 and 83 has many connections to the sacred geometry of the fractaling 64 tetrahedron grid and its sacred geometries *The 60th rank has a torus knot of 3,91 and 60=5:12=Dodecahedron+512 tetrahedron grid and 91 corresponds to the 91 tree levels of the Cosmic tree of life *The 64th rank has a torus knot of 3,97 and 97=137 and is made out of 1056=10:56, 10 being the tetractys or the 10 tetractys and 56 being related to the 7 star tetrahedron tetractys, 10:56=66=11 tetractys, 10:56=11:55=1133 *The 69th rank is made out of 1133 tetrahedrons, 69=6:9=54, 108=54+54 and 108=sri yantra/64 tetrahedron grid, since 69=1133 tetrahedron then 54+45=1133+3311 tetrahedron and 54+45=99 and 99 is the number of tetrahedra which rank 6 has and rank 6 is double of rank 3 but rank 3 has 44 tetrahedra and rank 6 is ''Ain Sof/''Creation and rank 3 is the E8 lie group and as we know 24 produces the 64 tetrahedron grid and 6 times 4 is 24 and 99 times 4 is 396 which is the number of tetrahedra that make up rank 24 and is related to 1133 Extra information 11:11 and 1111111 *1111111^2=1234567654321 *1234567654321=21:28=777:7777 *21+28=49=7:7 *7777=1166+6611, 1166=11:66=11:(1+2+3+4+5+6+7+8+9+10+11)=11:11, 66=11:55=1133 *1111111^2=1:6^2=1:36 *1:36 is the geometry encoded in 3:13:14:8:4:2:(1+1):(1+1+1):(1+1):2:4:8:14:13:3 which encodes metatrons cube and 36 also encodes the 2 star tetrahedron which create the fruit of life which encodes metatrons cube. *1111111×8=8888888=1234567+7654321 *21:28×8=168:224=168:8=176=444 Structure of Zero point field The structure of the zero point field/void is the 64 tetrahedron grid. Information about Pascals triangle and the Zero point field comes from mu6.com AABA pattern AABA is an interesting pattern because it can be turned into a fractal of infinite A's and B's which is encoded in fractal fractions which is shown by Vihart's video. Unifying Topology of Fractal Fields 4-fold geometry Kathara grid and E8 231 gates flower of life Yod, Black holes and Tetrahedra Yod is said to be the Hebrew letter that all Hebrew letters are made out of and all Hebrew letters are said to have been created by flame which is the geometry shown by Stan Tenen at the Meru Foundation which is encased inside a tetrahedron and what is interesting is everything is vacuum, made of "blocks" of 64 tetrahedrons, arranged in such a way that a mini-black holes are created right at the center of each "block" and the black hole is Yod and the Flame! Category:Blog posts Category:Sacred geometry Blog